inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentou
Sentou (銭湯, meaning "battle, fight or combat") is an extremely powerful daiyokai, heir to the Western Lands and rightful inheritor of the Eastern Lands. He's the eldest son of the legendary dog demon, Sesshomaru, and notorious cat burglar, Risu. Determined to create a reputation of his own and surpass the legacy of his predecessors, he becomes a nomadic mercenary, traveling the world in search of strong opponents in an attempt to hone his skills. He has no interest whatsoever in assuming leadership over his parents' respective realms, considering the responsibility too much of a burden, and would rather spend his time battling adversaries and perfecting his abilities. The infamous sword, Kusanagi, was passed down to him after his mother came to the conclusion that he'd have a better chance at mastering its immense power. History Sentou was conceived some time before the final battle with Naraku. According to the elderly tree yokai, Bokuseno, he's the very first demon of his kind to ever exist, born to a bakeneko mother and an inu yokai father. Special conditions surrounding the pregnancy, particularly how long the gestation period would take, raised many questions, given the embryo's rare genetic make-up. There was also much speculation as to which of them he'd be more similar to in terms of looks and ability. Eventually, his paternal genes would prove dominant. During Sesshomaru's battle against the evil spirit, Magatsuhi, Risu presumed he'd been killed after sustaining a serious injury and the reality of possibly having just lost her mate caused her to become distraught and hysterical, inducing the labor two weeks ahead of schedule. Birth Once the fight ended, Sesshomaru insisted they travel to his mother's castle at once. However, much to his great annoyance, Risu angrily countered that she would not be able to withstand the lengthy travel. This starts an argument between the two, which is interrupted by Inuyasha, who suggests that they have the child in Kaede's village in an attempt to settle the dispute. Sesshomaru scoffs at the idea of his heir being birthed in the same manner as humans and berates his younger brother for voicing such a foolish suggestion. Risu, conversely, decides to go, having no desire to follow through with Sesshomaru's original plan of having his mother act as mid-wife during the birthing process. Ultimately, Sesshomaru chooses to drop the matter and reluctantly carries her to the village. After bringing Risu inside the hut, he falls behind to consult with Totosai about his newly acquired weapon and remains outside for most of the labor process. It's only when Inuyasha asked why he wasn't by Risu's side to offer support, that he decides to overlook the delivery. He enters just in time to see the child crowning. Taking matters into his own hands, he commands Kaede, as well as her assistants, Rin and Kagome, to stand aside while he assumes charge. Despite their cries of protest, he proceeds to pull the baby out, all the while, reassuring a delirious Risu he had the situation under control. The women are still skeptical but Sesshomaru surprisingly delivers the newborn and is visibly overjoyed to see that his son bears the same physical characteristics as him. Early Childhood For the most part, Sentou grew up in his father's castle in the Western Lands. As with the majority of daiyokai children, he grew rather quickly, able to walk and talk (somewhat) by his first birthday. Adventurous, mischievous and energetic, he took great delight in playing imaginative games outdoors, exploring the surrounding areas, as well as sparring with his parents. Though very young in age, his abilities were unusually matured, something both Sesshomaru and Risu quickly took notice to. He also showed a natural affinity for combat and generally favored activities that required physicality. Nearly all of the powers Sentou displayed early on were, according to his grandmother, similar to that of most inu yokai children, yet he's also shown the amazing speed, high stamina reserve, and athleticism attributed with his bakeneko genetics. While he was regularly showered with love, attention and affection by his mother, this was not to case with his father. Sesshomaru mainly bonded with Sentou through training sessions. He did not feel it necessary to help the boy in understanding his abilities, strongly believing the only way he'd learn how to utilize his powers was without assistance. There were numerous occasions when he allowed lesser demons to attack the child as he watched from the sidelines, refusing to interfere, even if the fight seemed to be shifting in the enemy's favor. This was an attempt to push Sentou to his limits, as well as prepare him for what dangers awaited in the years to come. Because Inuyasha never visited the castle, Risu made it a priority to bring Sentou along whenever she went to visit Rin in Kaede's village, where he lived. It was during these travels they were able to build a close relationship. Despite the estrangement between his father and uncle, strangely, Sesshomaru didn't speak against the idea of his son getting acquainted with his younger half-demon brother. However, he does show to be very annoyed whenever Sentou talks highly of him. Considering Inuyasha to be one of his ultimate opponents, he attempts to ambush him into battle at every chance. These surprise attacks are almost always deflected, resulting in the boy being thrown or hit a great distance away. Kagome, at first, is so shocked to see Inuyasha punch and throw him into the forest, she hastily commands him to 'sit'. Before she could berate him, Sentou appeared seconds later, excited, unharmed and ready for more. Risu explains to them that Sentou is familiar with this kind of treatment and sometimes worse, since Sesshomaru doesn't hold back when training with him. Extremely eager to prove himself in the eyes of his family, he can sometimes act rashly and impulsively in an attempt to show how talented he is. In addition to having predominantly inherited his father's amazing abilities, he also shares a striking resemblance to him, so much so, people and demons alike are easily able to discern his parentage. On several occasions, he was even foolishly mistaken for the legendary inu daiyokai. He doesn't seem to have his father's personality, leaning more towards his mother and uncle, especially in terms of how he treats and perceives others. Apparently, he wasn't raised to believe humans are inferior, as shown when he addresses Kaede respectfully, refers to Kagome as 'aunt' and goes to play with some of the local human children when Inuyasha tires of their training. However, given his high pride and admiration of his father, he's extremely confident in his abilities and develops somewhat of a superiority complex. He spent a great deal of time honing his skills to become strong enough to finally defeat Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It's also revealed that he trains extensively in his dog form, which his father instructed to do so that he may get used to the feeling. He often trained so intensively, he passed out from fatigue before reaching home and had to be carried back. Category:Daiyokai Category:Character